Vielä kerran
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Valtiot on kutsuttu kokoon ja Tino joutuu kovan paikan eteen, kun Ivan tahtoo heidän yrittävän vielä kerran. RusFin Ivan/Tino Venäjä/Suomi. Vähän Tanska/Ruotsi. Huono summary on huono.
1. Chapter 1

Moi! Tässä ficissä on VenäjäXSuomi! Man on man. Ei tykkää ei lue.  
>Islanti: Isak<br>Norja: Alex  
>Tanska: Mathias<p>

Axis powers hetalia ei kuulu minulle!

Tino käveli maailman konferenssin pitkää länsi-siiven käytävää pitkin. Sieltä täältä kuului iloisia tervehdyksiä ja Tino hymyili iloisena ja vastaili takaisin. Hän tuli ison oven taakse joka oli tehty vain ja ainoastaan valtioille. Sinne ei päästetty yhtäkään päättäjää maista. Huonetta kutsuttiin yleisesti Maa-huoneeksi. Suomi oli aikeissa astua sisään, mutta raottaessaan ovea hän kuuli oman nimensä mainittavan. Hän kurkisti ovesta ja näki Elizavetan ja Kikun juttelevan huoneessa jossa oli myös Alex ja Isak hörppimässä kahvia.

"Sano mitä sanot, mutta minusta Tinon suhteet ovat aina olleet omituisia!" Elizaveta sanoi ja tuijotti Kikua haastavasti.

"No, minä en olekaan tuntenut häntä niin kauan, joten minä olen nyt vasta alkanut kiinnostua hänen suhteistaan!" Kiku ilmoitti ja virnuili vastapäätä Elizavetaa. Alex mulkoili näitä kahta vihaisen näköisenä ja Isak päätti puuttua peliin tämän puolesta.

"Teinä jättäisin Tinon suhteet rauhaan…" Isak mumisi ja sai heti näiden yliuteliaiden valtioiden katseet itseensä. Elizavetan silmät kiiluivat innosta.

"Ahaa! Te kaksi taidattekin tietää niistä paljon! Minä en juurikaan tiedä, joten miten olisi jos te vähän valaisisitte asiaa! Minä nimittäin tiedän vain juorut!"

"Jos he tekisivät sen, he saisivat katua sitä" Tino sanoi ovelta. Elizaveta nytkähti säikähdyksestä ja Kiku punastui poskipäiltään.

"Haha… Tino, hei. " Elizaveta tervehti ja Kiku mumisi samantapaista. Tino huokaisi ja meni ottamaan kahvia. Heitä ei oltu pitkään aikaan kutsuttu maailman konferenssiin yhtä aikaa. Yleensä vain pari maata otti osaa henkilökohtaisesti. He kun eivät oikeastaan päättäneet mistään asioista, mutta he olivat kansan ääni joten heitä oli hyvä kuunnella. Tino istahti sohvalle Alexin ja Isakin viereen ja alkoi hörppiä kahvia happamana ja selata papereitaan.  
>Hän meinasi purskauttaa kahvit ulos suustaan lukiessaan etummaista paperia. Alex taputti häntä selkään kun Tino köhi kurkkuaan selväksi.<p>

"Mitä nyt Tino?" Eli kysyi hämmästyneen kuuloisena. Tino otti käteensä samaisen paperin joka oli saanut hänessä aikaan äskeisen reaktion ja puristi sitä käsissään.

"Jaa mikä nyt? Kukaan ei ole kertonut minulle, että tämä konferenssi on pikemminkin… pikemminkin leiri!" Se oli totta. Tämän kertainen konferenssi tulisi olemaan edellisiään pitempi. Kaikki maat tulisivat viettämään aikaa maailman hallituksen tiloissa vaikka kuinka kauan. Maailmassa oli nykyään koko ajan kaikenlaista meneillään, että alkoi olla jo turhaa kutsua valtioita rakennukseen ja taas pois, joten he tulisivat asumaan MH:n tiloissa parisen viikkoa. Tino näytti riehaantuvan asiasta ja otti nopeasti ison kulauksen kahvistaan rauhoittuakseen.

"Tuleemmeko me olemaan KAIKKI täällä?" Hän lopulta kysyi ja katsoi muihin. Kiku kumartui katselemaan papereitaan.

"Todennäköisesti. Siltä tämä ainakin näyttää… Me käymme kokouksissa ja vietämme muuten vain aikaa lukemalla ja keskustelemalla näistä asioista myös keskenämme."

Loistavaa Tino ajatteli sarkastisesti ja keskittyi sitten täysillä kahvin juomiseen. Isak ja Alex kävivät myös täydentämässä kuppinsa ja huoneeseen alkoi vihdoin saapua lisää porukkaa. Ensin tulivat Ludwig jonka perässä roikkui Feliciano, jonka perässä roikkui Romano ja jonka perässä Antonio. Kun Ludwig oli ehtinyt rähistä kolmelle pohjoismaalle kahvin loppuun juomisesta, paikalle ilmaantui hyvin pahantuulinen Arthur ja melkein siinä samassa bad touch trion kaksi puuttuvaa herraa. Franciksella oli punainen jälki vasemmassa poskessaan ja Gilbert oli tikahtua nauruunsa. Mathias ja Berwald tulivat yhtä matkaa ja nauroivat jollekin asialle. Jopa Berwaldin kasvoilta saattoi erottaa hymyn. Se kuitenkin katosi heti kun hän näki Tinon sohvalla. Tino laski katseensa kahvikuppiin ja Mathias näytti hieman surulliselta yrittäessään saada pitkän valtion huomion itseensä. Elizaveta katsoi tätä muilta väliin jäänyttä kohtausta kummissaan ja kiinnostuneena. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Kikua joka myös oli seurannut tilannetta tarkkana.

Berwald ja Mathias menivät istumaan huoneen toiselle puolelle ja Alex ja Isak siirtyivät vaivihkaa lähemmäs Tinoa joka tuijotteli murheellisen näköisenä kahvikuppiinsa. Lopulta kaikki valtiot olivat koolla lukuun ottamatta yhtä miestä. Ludwig aloitti kokouksen ja selitti heidän siellä olonsa syyn. Kesken Ludwigin pitkän ja kuivan puheen ovet lennähtivät auki ja viimeinenkin valtio astui sisään. Ivan hymyili muille tuttua tekohymyään ja pyysi anteeksi myöhästymistään. Hän istui pöydän ainoalle vapaalle paikalle, joka sattui olemaan kaksi tuolia Tinosta vasemmalla. Ivan istuutui Eduardin toiselle puolelle ja alkoi silmäillä pöydässä istuvia. Hän äkkäsi Tinon ja hymyili tälle. Tino ei ollut huomaavinaan vaan katsoi vakaasti Ludwigia.

"Onko jotain kysyttävää?" Ludwig lopulta kysyi ja heti ilmaan nousi pari kättä.

"Minä haluan nukkua samassa huoneessa kuin Iggy!" Francis kailotti ja sai heti Arthurin suunnalta raivostuneen mulkaisun ja kovaäänisen vastalause ryöpyn.

"Meillä tulee olemaan omat huoneet." Ludwig tallasi Franciksen unelmat ja siirtyi seuraavaan kysymykseen.

"Mitä meillä on tämän jälkeen tiedossa?" Elizaveta kysyi. Ludwig silmäili lappusiaan.

"Ei näköjään mitään. Annan teille kaikille vielä ohjelman tästä viikosta. Saatte joka viikko uuden ohjelman." Kellään ei ollut enempää kysyttävää joten Ludwig kokosi paperinsa ja asettui seinän vieressä olevalle työpöydälle lukemaan pöytäkirjoja. Feliciano yritti ensin turhaan saada häntä kierrokselle MH:ssa, mutta luovutti sitten ja lähti Amerikan kanssa pelaamaan pöytätennistä viereiseen pelihuoneeseen. Kaikki muutkin alkoivat tehdä mitä lystäsivät. Useimmat vaihtoivat kuulumisia niiden kanssa joita eivät olleet pitkään aikaan nähneet. Tino nousi ylös ja huomattuaan kahvin loppuneen, hän päätti lähteä hakemaan sitä lisää. Ivan kuitenkin tukki hänen tiensä.

"Hei Tino. Ei ollakaan pitkään aikaan juteltu näin. Ilman työasioita ja auktoriteetteja." Tino katsoi Ivaniin ja yritti pitää huolettoman hymyn kasvoillaan.

"Ei ollakaan. Anteeksi Ivan, mutta minun pitää mennä hakemaan lisää kahvia…" Tino teki lähtöä, mutta Ivan ei halunnut päästää häntä vielä. Hän otti Tinon kädestä kiinni ja katsoi tätä silmiin ilman tavallista kylmyyttä silmissään.

"Tino… Siitä asti kun lähdit… Me ei olla puhuttu mitään kunnolla. Ei tavattu muuta kuin pakonomaisesti. Mutta… Minä en halua, että tämä jatkuu näin Tino…" Ivan nosti toisella kädellään Tinon kasvoja jotta tämä katsoisi häneen. Tino läimäisi käden pois ja hänen kasvoillaan oli surun ja katkeruuden maski.

"Ivan… Siitä ei olisi koskaan tullut mitään. Minä yritin ja sinä yritit, mutta… se vain oli liian raskasta. Minä en vain…" Tinon ääni särkyi ja hän juoksi pois. Ivan jäi seisomaan hiljaa paikalleen.

Tinon tullessa takaisin, Ivan oli häipynyt. Tino huokaisi helpotuksesta ja meni keittämään lisää kahvia. Hän katsoi kun kahvi alkoi hiljalleen tippua ja yhtäkkiä hän tunsi käden olkapäällään. Alex oli tullut hänen luokseen ja Isak seurasi tilannetta sohvalta.

"Oletko ok?" Alex kysyi äänellä josta kuulsi huoli. "Huomasin kun juttelit Venäjän kanssa." Tinon olisi tehnyt mieli kiepsahtaa Alexin kaulaan parkua kaikki huolensa pois, mutta se ei tietenkään sopinut hänen luonteelleen. Niinpä hän tyytyi nyökkäämään ja jatkamaan kahvin tuijottelua. Alex ei uskonut Tinoa, mutta jätti asian sikseen. Huoneen toisella puolella Berwald näytti hyvin onnettomalta. Mathias istui hänen vieressään isolla sohvalla. Tämä näpäytti sormillaan Ruotsia nenään.

"M'ksi s'nä n'in te't?" Mies kysyi ärtyneenä ja Mathias tapitti tätä hyljätyn näköisenä.

"Koska sinä et saa menneitä mielestäsi." Mathias sanoi tuimasti. Berwald katsoi pikaisesti Tinoa ja kääntyi sitten taas Tanskaa kohti.

"En minä enää ajattele häntä sillä tavoin…" mies sanoi ja näpäytti vuorostaan Mathiasta. Tanska otti Ruotsia kädestä kiinni, ettei hän enää tekisi vahinkoa rakkaalle naamalleen.

"Et sinä silti häntä ole unohtanut, vaikket häntä enää rakastakkaan kuten ennen. Tino on yrittänyt korjata tilannetta ja tulla taas ystäviksi kanssasi, mutta sinä teet siitä kaikille vaikeaa." Mathias sanoi vakavana ja Berwaldin yrittäessä väittää vastaan Mathias jatkoi määrätietoisesti.

"Unohda menneet Berwald ja siirry eteenpäin. Siitä on jo niin kauankin. Tino ei halua murehtia sinustakin, kun eräs toinen puskee hänen huoliinsa." Berwald vilkaisi taas Tinoa. Sitten hän nojasi Tanskan olkapäähän mistä tämä riemastuikin.

"Ehkä olet oikeassa Mathias… en ole siirtynyt kunnolla eteenpäin. En voi kuitenkaan uskoa, että Tino olisi antanut minulle oikeasti anteeksi. Koska jätin hänet niin kauhealla tavalla…" Mathias ei voinut väittää vastaan, mutta oli hänellä jotain piristävääkin sanottavana.

"Kun Tino on meillä ryyppäämässä, hän puhuu silloin enemmän itsestään ja hän on sanonut, ettei ole sinulle enää vihainen" Berwald jäykistyi. Enää. Mathias huokaisi.

"Et voi olettaa, ettei hän ollut suunniltaan, kun hän joutui lähtemään luotasi. Mutta hän voi nyt paljon paremmin ja on ollut valmis siirtymään eteenpäin aikoja sitten. Tee meille ja itsellesi palvelus ja tee samoin." Mathias silitti Berwaldin hiuksia ja samassa he molemmat sokaistuivat kameran salamavalon välähdyksestä. He räpyttelivät silmiään vähän aikaa kummissaan ja kun he saivat vihdoin näkökykynsä takaisin, heitä odotti näky, jossa Elizaveta ja Kiku voivottelivat unohtunutta salamavaloa.

"Käskin varmistaa ettei se ole päällä. Nyt emme saa heistä toista kuvaa enää!" Elizaveta motkotti ja Kiku ihmetteli kaikkia nappuloita. Berwald oli lehahtanut punaiseksi. Hän oli aivan unohtanut, ettei ollut Mathiaksen luona Tanskassa, vaan kaikkien nyt virnuilevien valtioiden ympäröimänä. Gilbert ja Francis tulivat onnittelemaan Mathiasta mahtavasta vedosta ja Mathias virnuili takaisin, vaikka ei halunnutkaan myöntää pettymystä, kun Berwald nousi sohvalta punaisena ja painui ulos ovelta. Tino oli seurannut tilannetta ja hän oli iloinen vanhan rakkaansa onnesta. Berwald ja Mathias sopivat hyvin yhteen ja hän toivoi, että Berwald voisi vihdoin Mathiaksen avulla unohdettua menneet. Tino ei halunnut miettiä Ruotsia enää elokuvan pahiksena, vaan muistaa vain hyvät ajat kun he olivat yhdessä. Oikeastaan ainoa minkä Tino halusi, oli vain unohtaa sen ajan kun hän vietti Ivanin luona. Ludwig nousi pöydästään yhdeksän aikaan ja kokosi kaikki ympärilleen jakaakseen huonenumerot ja viikko ohjelman. Tino sai huomata ilokseen, että hänen toisella puolellaan asustaisi Eduard! Toisaalta toisella puolella oli Elizaveta joka varmaan yrittäisi murtautua yöllä hänen huoneeseensa ottaakseen kuvia. Eli oli nimittäin useamman kuin kerran ihastellut kuinka söpöltä hän näytti nukkuessaan. Tino päätti varmistaa lukon toimivuuden ensimmäisenä asianaan päästyään huoneeseensa.

"Mennäänkö?" Eduard kysyi ja he lähtivät kaksin kulkemaan kohti MH:n asuinkerrosta.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakkos osa on tässä :3 Toivottavasti pidätte

Aamulla Tino heräsi virkeänä ja kiiruhti koputtamaan Eduardin ovea lähteäkseen tämän kanssa aamiaiselle. Eduard ilmaantui oviaukkoon vielä pyyhe kietaistuna lantion kohdalle ja sanoi pitävänsä kiirettä. Tino jäi käytävään odottamaan parasta ystäväänsä ja tervehti kaikkia ohi kulkevia valtioita.

"Hei Tino. Mennäänkö yhdessä aamiaiselle?" Elizaveta kysyi tullessaan käytävään.

"Mikäs siinä. Meidän pitää kuitenkin odottaa vielä Eduardia. Onkohan hän hukkunut sinne suihkuun." Mutta Eduard tuli minuutin päästä hengissä käytävään ja he lähtivät kolmisin ruokalaa kohti.

Koko päivä tuntui kuluvan kuin hujauksessa ja pian päivän ohjelma oli ohi ja Tino, Kiku, Elizaveta, Feliks, Toris, Feliciano ja Gilbert istuskelivat taas Maa-huoneessa. Tino istui kahden istuttavalla sohvalla ja ei huomannut pitkän miehen tulevan häntä kohden ennen kuin tämä oli aivan hänen edessään. Tino nosti katseensa ja huomasi katsovansa suoraan Ivanin silmiin. Hän käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois ja puhui sen sijaan matolle.

"Onko sinulla jotain asiaa perjantain kokouksesta?" Hän kysyi. Ivanilla ja Tinolla tulisi olemaan perjantaina yhtäaikainen kokous joka kestäisi kaksi kokonaista tuntia. Ivan istuutui Tinon viereen ja Tino jäykistyi turhautumisesta. Ivan nosti kätensä sohvan nojalle ja Tino tuijotteli edelleen mattoa.

"Tino… Minä ihan oikeasti haluaisin, että… että me vielä yritettäisiin… Minä en voi antaa tämän päättyä näin!" Elizaveta oli Kikun kanssa hivuttautunut miehiltä salaa saniaispuskan taakse ja kuuntelivat tarkkaavaisesti. Tino ei tehnyt elettäkään Ivanin suuntaan.

"Ivan… Ei se onnistu. Usko nyt vaan. Sinä et tule koskaan muuttumaan… Minä en vain jaksa sitä enää. Vannoit minulle vapauksia ja vaikka mitä, mutta vaikka teit niin, en kuitenkaan koskaan saanut sinulta sitä mitä todella halusin… Enkä koskaan tulekaan saamaan sitä."

"Tino, minä OLEN muuttunut! Nähdessäni miten Ruotsi vehtaa sen Tanskan kanssa…" Tino kuitenkin katkaisi hänen lauseensa kivahtamalla.

"Se että Berwald on vihdoin löytänyt onnen, ei koske minua. Se ei myöskään koske sinua. Hän on aina ollut vapaa kaikesta. Minä sain vihdoin oman vapauteni, mutta sekin yritettiin useaan otteeseen riistää!" Tinon ääni oli kohonnut ja hän huusi viimeisen lauseen Ivanille seisoen. kaikki huoneessa olleet katsoivat nyt heitä. Gilbert näytti järkyttyneeltä nähdessään miten niin pieni valtio kuin Tino uskalsi huutaa Ivanille sillä lailla vasten naamaa. Tino huohotti ja hänellä oli silmissään kyyneleitä. Hän katsoi Ivaniin ja ihmetyksekseen hän näki surullisen ja voipuneen miehen katsovan takaisin. Tino hämmentyi hetkeksi, mutta kokosi sitten kasvoilleen taas vihaisen ilmeen ja lähti sitten huoneesta ohittaen ovella muut pohjoismaat. Alex iski silmänsä Ivaniin ja harppoi tämän luo.

"Varokin Mr. Venäjä, jos taas satutat häntä, saat vastaasi minut!" Niinä hyvineen Alex istuutui toiselle puolelle huonetta jonne häntä seurasivat muut pohjoismaat. Kaikki mulkoilivat Ivania vihaisesti. Elizaveta ja Kiku olivat kiihkeissään. He näkivät Feliksin ja Torisin juttelevan päät painuksissa. Elizaveta tuli istumaan heidän luokseen pienen pöydän ääreen. Kiku tuli mukana arvaten että tässä olisi jotain hyvin suurta tiedossa.

"Te näytätte tietävän tästä jotain." Eli sanoi viekkaasti. Feliks ja Toris katsahtivat sohvalle, mutta Ivan oli jo lähtenyt huoneesta.

"No siis, mehän niinku asuttiin samaan aikaan herra-iso-herran talos." Feliks sanoi ja Toris nyökytteli vaisuna.

"Oliko Ivanilla ja Tinolla… suhde?" Kiku kysyi kiihkeästi. Toris näytti siltä ettei halunnut ensin vastata, mutta päätti kertoa ennen ,kuin Feliks ennättäisi kertoa jonkun väritetyn version.

"Se on hieman epäselvä. Kun Tino ensin tuli taloon, Ivan oli hyvin mielissään ja antoi tälle vapauksia joista me muut pystyimme vaan uneksimaan. Oli selvää että Tino oli Ivanin suosikki. Tino oli hyvin masentunut, koska Ruotsi oli vain luovuttanut hänet Venäjälle panematta tikkua ristiin. Suomihan sai autonomian ja Tino tuntui alkavan viihtyä Ivanin seurassa. Hän alkoi hymyillä tälle oikeasti ja todellista hymyä. Sitten jokin menin kai pieleen. Ivan alkoi kohdella Tinoa kurjemmin ja Tino joutui nopeasti taas masennukseen. Kukaan ei tiedä miksi Ivan päästi lopulta Tinon menemään. Tino kuitenkin lähti talosta surullisempana kuin sinne tultuaan. Myöhemminhän he yrittivät korjata välejään useaan otteeseen, mutta koska heidän kansoillaan oli sota menossa, Ivan ei onnistunut olemaan Tinolle ystävällinen." Elizaveta kuunteli Torista ja suru ja sääli täytti hänen mielensä Tinoa kohtaan.

"Ivan oli todella julma. Miten hän voikin vielä yrittää saada Tinon itselleen!" Eli kiukkusi. Feliks puuttui tässä kohdin keskusteluun.

"Mut hei, Tinohan oli siis niinku onnellinen ja kaikkee." Kaikki käänsivät katseensa häneen

"Miten niin onnellinen?" Kiku kysyi. Feliks näytti pohtivan jotain tarkkaan, mikä näytti rasittavalta puuhalta.

"Ääh, emmä tiiä, mut aina kun mä siel talos jutskasin sen kans, se sano että se tykkää siel enemmän kun herra kivikasvon luona."

"Minä luulen että he ihan tosissaan rakastivat toisiaan syvästi" Toris sanoi ja ihmetteli ajatuksissaan miten Tino oli koskaan voinut rakastua Ivaniin. Eli jyrsi hiuskiehkuraansa pahantuulisena.

"Voi, jos vain voisin saada kunnon selityksen Tinolta itseltään!"

"Siis mä en niinku kysyis. Tino ei niinku yhtää tyksi siitä puheen aiheest" Feliks sanoi ja he lähtivät Torisin kanssa pois jättäen Kikun ja Elizavetan yksinään pöydän ääreen.

Tino vältteli Ivania koko viikon ja vaikka mies oli todella sinnikäs, Tino onnistui aina karkaamaan. Lopulta tuli perjantai ja heidän olisi oltava yhdessä kokonaiset kaksi tuntia. Tino ei tiennyt miten selviäisi siitä. Lisäksi häntä kalvasi kansansa suhtautuminen venäläisiin. Suomalaiset tuntuivat alkavan antaa anteeksi ja unohtavan Venäjän vallan alla tapahtuneet asiat. Asiaa saattoi vaikuttaa tosin uusien sukupolvien kasvaminen. Heillä ei ollut mitään hampaankolossa Venäjää kohtaan ja nämä tunteet kimpoilivat Tinon mielessä. Voisivatko he todella vielä kokeilla? Ivan tuli hieman myöhässä ja toisin kuin Tino oli odottanut, mies ei koko kaksituntisen aikana ottanut puheeksi heidän menneisyyttään. Mistähän nyt tuulee, Tino ajatteli kun kokous loppui ja lähtivät rinnatusten kohti Maa-huonetta.

He kävelivät hetken aikaa kunnes Ivan harppoi kulman taakse ja veti Tinon mukanaan. Tino hoipersi suoraan Ivanin käsivarsille jotka lukkiintuivat hänen ympärilleen tiukasti, ettei pienempi valtio pääsisi taas karkuun. Tino tappeli hetken vastaan, mutta antoi nopeasti periksi. Liian nopeasti jos Ivanilta kysyttiin. Tino painoi päänsä Ivanin rintaa vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän kuunteli Ivanin sydämen lyöntejä ja muisteli yhteisiä hetkiä Ivanin isossa talossa. Silloin kun Ivan oli ensi kerran suudellut häntä. Hän oli tuntenut taas elävänsä ja hän oli vastannut suudelmaan tarmokkaasti. kaikki oli mennyt niin hyvin. Yhtäkkiä Ivanista oli tullut niin etäinen ja raaka. Ivan silitti Tinon hiuksia ja laski päänsä tämän hartioille.

"Minä olen niin pahoillani." Tino kuuli hänen sanovan. Tinon silmät revähtivät auki ja hän yritti katsoa Ivaniin, mutta tämä ei antanut toisen nähdä kasvojaan.

"Niin pahoillani…" Ivanin ääni tärisi kun hän halasi tiukasti Tinoa. Tino tunsi silmiensä kostuvan. Hän halusi uskoa Ivanin sanoihin, mutta pystyisikö tämä todella olemaan hänelle hyvä. Tino niiskautti ja hymyili sitten surullisesti. Hän taputti Ivanin päätä ja irrottautui hellästi tämän syleilystä. Ivan katsoi anovasti pientä miestä edessään.

"Minä haluaisin uskoa Ivan. Todella haluaisin, mutta sinä et vieläkään tiedä mitä minä todella haluan sinulta." Sen sanottuaan Tinon juoksi pois niin nopeasti, ettei hän kuullut Ivanin kuiskausta.

"Mutta sehän on ollut sinun alusta asti…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kiitos kaikista ihanista kommenteista 3 Tämä on kolmas ja viimeinen osa :) Voi tulla jotain extra osia vielä.

Berwald käveli käytävillä ja yritti löytää Tinon. Hän oli vihdoin ja viimein päättänyt puhua tälle ja siirtyä eteenpäin. Mathias halusi sitä, samoin Tino ja niin hänkin. Olisi niin mukavaa jos he kaikki pohjoismaat voisivat taas mennä ja tulla kokouksiin yhtenä porukkana. Berwald löysi Tinon juttelemasta Ludwigin ja Felicianon kanssa. Berwald tiesi että Ludwigilla ja Tinolla oli ollut jossain vaiheessa vipinää, mutta Ludwig ei ollut loppujen lopuksi sittenkään halunnut sitä. Miten epäreilulta Tinosta on mahtanut tuntua ja tuntuu varmaan vieläkin. Hän itse jätti Tinon Ivanin kynsiin ja on löytänyt nyt onnen. Samoin Ludwig näyttää todella tyytyväiseltä Felicianon kanssa. Berwald ihmetteli miten Tino ei ollut jo pakahtunut kaikista niistä tunteista joita hän piti sisällään. Berwald astui askeleen edemmäs.

"T'no!" Hän huusi ja mies kääntyi häneen päin hämmästyneen näköisenä.

"T'hto'sin j'tella k'nssasi…" Berwald sanoi ja Ludwig johdatti Felicianon pois tajuttuaan mitä oli tekeillä.

Tino jäi jännittyneenä odottamaan. Berwald ei pitänyt hoppua vaan mutisi ensin jotain, mistä paraskaan kieli tieteilijä ei olisi saanut selvää. Sitten hän suoristautui ja sanoi selvällä äänellä.

"Ollaan taas ystäviä." Tino selvittyään ensishokista, puhkesi aurinkoiseen hymyyn.

"Kiitos Berwald. On ihanaa, että voit jättää vihdoin menneet" Berwaldkin hymyili iloisena asioiden tilalle.

"Minä tulen aina rakastamaan sinua Tino, mutta en enää niin kuin ennen. Nyt haluan meidän olevan perhe erilailla." Tino naurahti.

"Jep. Vaimosta veljeksi, vai kuinka? Mikä arvon alennus." He molemmat nauroivat.

"Luovutanko vaimon tittelin sinulle vai Mathiakselle?" Tino kysyi virnistäen kiusoitellen. Berwald punastui ja alkoi änkyttää, ettei sellaista saisi kysyä. Tino vain nauroi ja hän tunsi pariin päivään olonsa todella kevyeksi. He lähtivät kävellen yhtä matkaa samalla jutellen iloisesti kohti Maa-huonetta. Kaikkien katseet huoneessa käännähtivät heihin kun he tulivat kaksin huoneeseen. Alex, Isak ja Mathias hymyilivät toisilleen iloisesti ja menivät Tinoa ja Berwaldia vastaan. Muut huoneessa näyttivät olevan vain lievästi hämmentyneitä. Kiku ja Elizaveta tarkkailivat näitä viittä kamerat valmiina, jos vaikka tulisi ryhmähali. Yksi ainoa huoneessa ei näyttänyt tyytyväisenä. Ivanin silmät olivat kaventuneet Tinon astuttua huoneeseen Berwaldin rinnalla. Hänellä ei ollut kasvoillaan edes sitä tavanomaista pelottavaa hymyä, vaan kasvot kuvastivat täydellisesti hänen mielialaansa, joka oli raivostunut. Toris huomasi Ivanin ilmeen ja tuuppasi vieressään olevaa Feliksiä, joka vingahti hiljaa ja perääntyi Torisin taakse. Ivan nousi pöydän äärestä, jossa hän oli istunut.

"Voi ei…" Toris kuiskasi.

Ivan asteli suoraan Tinon ja muiden luokse. Berwald taputti juuri Tinon päätä ja Tino näytti onnelliselta siinä. Ivan suorastaan tärisi tarttuessaan kovakouraisesti pientä miestä käsivarresta kiinni.

"Tule!" Ivan sähähti ja alkoi raahata miestä ulos huoneesta.

"Mitä… Au! Ivan, sinä satutat minua!" Tinon huusi. Berwald otti Venäjän kädestä kiinni ja Alex tarrautui Tinoon kiinni. Ivan kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan näitä häiritsijöitä.

"Päästä käteni irti Mr. Oxenstierna." Hän sanoi jäätävästi ja Tino katsoi tätä kauhuissaan. Berwald ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti. Ivan kääntyi tätä kohti ja huoneen lämpötila tuntui tippuvan parilla asteella. Valtiot huoneessa eivät tienneet mitä tehdä. Ludwig astui ruotsin ja venäjän väliin.

"Ivan, Berwald, päästäkää Tino irti nyt ensiksi." Ivanin pää kiepsahti häneen päin ja jos vain katse voisi tappaa. Ivan puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin ja oli nostamassa sitä ylös kun Tino kaikkien yllätykseksi parahti kovaa.

"Ivan odota!" Katseet kääntyivät nyt Suomeen. Tämä hengitti syvään ja katsoi sitten Berwaldiin ja Ludwigiin.

"Päästäkää irti. Minä menen vähän juttelemaan Ivanin kanssa…" Berwald ei näyttänyt halukkaalta päästää miestä irti, mutta Tino lähti kulkemaan ovia päin vetäen Ivania mukanaan, joten Ruotsi päästi irti, mulkoilen yhä Ivania.

Päästyään ulos Tino antoi Ivanin johdattaa tämän sokkeloisia käytäviä pitkin syrjäiseen kolkkaan rakennuksessa. Päästyään sinne asti hän katsoi hetken tyyntä suomalaista ja iski tämän sitten seinään. Tino haukkoi henkeä ja puristi Ivanin kättä kovaa. Ivan irvisti. Siihen tulisi mustelma. Tino ei ollut niin heikko miltä näytti. Tino yritti vapautua Ivanin otteesta, mutta tämä tömäytti hänet uudelleen seinään päin koko painollaan. Koska Ivan oli paljon Tinoa painavampi, Tino ei hetkeen voinut muuta tehdä kuin yrittää saada ilmaa sisäänsä. Ivan hellitti hieman ja iski sitten huulensa Tinon omia vastaan. Ivan hapuili kielellään Tinon huulia ja pakotti vasemmalla kädellään Tinoa avaamaan suunsa. Tino voihkaisi Ivanin päästyä hänen suuhunsa. Ivan hamuili kädellään Tinoa minne vain pääsi ja Tino yritti vain pitää ajatuksensa selvinä ja estää Ivanin niin estottomat aikeet. Ivanin osuttua lyhyemmän miehen haaroihin, Tino rikkoi suudelman ja voihkaisi kuuluvasti.

Ivan hymyili nyt, mutta hymy ei ulottunut silmiin. Ivan alkoi kosketella enemmän, mutta Tino ei aikonut alistua siihen enempää. Hän iski Ivania lujasti mahaan ja oli Ivanin vuoro haukkoa henkeään. Hän rojahti Tinon päälle ja tämän polvet pettivät. He liukuivat seinää pitkin maahan ja jäivät siihen puoliksi päällekkäin huohottamaan. Ivan riiputti päätään ja toisella kädellään hän nojasi seinään Tinon pään vieressä, ja toisella hän piteli vatsaansa. Tino huohotti ja hänellä näytti olevan kyyneliä silmissään.

"Näetkö nyt Ivan! Siitä ei vain VOI tulla mitään!" Nyt kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen. "Me ei voida koskaan olla yhdessä. Meidän välillä ei vain toimi rakkaus!" Viimeisen sanan hän huusi niin että käytävä kaikui. Ivan ei sanonut mitään ja Tinokin vain huohotti ja nojasi päätään seinään. He olivat niin kauan, kunnes Tino yritti työntää Ivanin hitaasti pois. Tämä ei kuitenkaan hievahtanut ja suomalainen yritti kovemmin.

"Mutta…" Ivan rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Minä en voi elää ilman sinua…" Tino pysäytti kätensä Ivanin hartioille. Ivan nosti hitaasti päänsä ja Tino näki ensimmäistä kertaa koko elämänsä aikana Ivanin silmissä kyyneleitä.

"Tino… Sinä sanoit etten ole koskaan antanut sinulle sitä yhtä. Mutta… enhän minä ole sitä saanut koskaan sinultakaan!" Tätä seurasi hiljaisuus.

"Miten niin? Ivan minä… minä rakastin sinua! En ensin voinut uskoa sitä ja nyt se varsinkin tuntuu uskomattomalta, että pystyin siihen, mutta…" Ivan kuitenkin keskeytti hänet.

"Ethän sinä minua halunnut! Sinä halusit takaisin Ruotsin huomaan… Kyllä minä kuulin kun itkit hänen vuokseen ja kun puhuit muiden taloni asukkaitteni kanssa. Puhuit kuinka julmaa tänne tulo oli!" Ivan sanoi ja taas hänen kasvoilleen nousi se vihainen ilme.

"Vaikka sanoit, että rakastat minua, et oikeasti tuntenut niin? Ethän? Ja minä annoin sinulle niin paljon. Yritin joustaa, annoin sinun pitää ruotsalaiset lait ja oman uskontosi. Annoin sinun päättää omista asioistasi ja kulkea talossani miten mielit. Tahdoin sinun unohtavan Berwaldin!" Tino kuunteli tätä järkyttyneenä. Miten Ivan oli voinut luulla noin? Hän oli sanomassa jotain, mutta Ivan keskeytti hänet uudestaan.

"Ja silti! Vaikka sinulla oli niin paljon paremmat olot minun kanssani, silti sinä halusit pois. Halusit palata rakkaan Ruotsisi luokse. Pois MINUN luotani! Vieläkin, vaikka Ruotsi peuhaa nykyään sen Tanskan kanssa sinä haluat olla hänen kanssaan! Ja Ludwig! Kuka tahansa muu kelpaa paitsi minä!" Ivan mojautti nyrkkinsä kovaa seinään, niin että siihen tuli pieni halkeama. Ivan aivan tärisi raivosta ja katkeruudesta.

Tinon mielen valtasi omituinen tunne. Aivan kuin jokin lukko olisi vihdoin auennut. Hän oli luullut kaikkien Ivanin tekojen olleen raakuutta ja vihamielisiä. He olivat olleet onnellisia alkuun, mutta Ivan ei ollut käsittänyt, että hän todella oli alkanut rakastaa tätä. Silloin Tino näki edessään taas sen miehen, joka oli tehnyt hänet onnelliseksi Berwaldin jättämisen jälkeen. Se mies, johon hän oli kiintynyt ja johon hän oli luottanut ja jonka ansiosta hän tahtoi taas yrittää. Tino nosti kätensä Ivanin kasvoille ja nosti tämän pään ylemmäs. Ivan salli sen ja yhtäkkiä hän huomasi Tinon huulien lukkiintuneen hänen omiaan vasten. venäläinen oli niin hämmästynyt, ettei pystynyt tekemään mitään. Tino irrottautui hitaasti ja hymyili pitkästä aikaa Ivanille.

"Ivan… Minä rakastin sinua ihan oikeasti. Rakastan yhä, vaikka yritinkin päästä siitä tunteesta eroon Ludwigin kanssa." Ivan sihahti kuullessaan Ludwigin nimen. Tino veti ison miehen syleilyyn ja laski kätensä tämän päälaelle.

"On totta, että itkin ja murehdin aluksi Berwaldin takia. Olin ollut hänen kanssaan kauan ja rakastanut häntä, mutta hän vain jätti minut sinulle ja häipyi vain pienen anteeksi pyynnön kanssa. Mutta kuten sanoit, sinä annoit minulle niin paljon ja olit minulle niin hyvä, että tietenkään en voinut muuta kuin rakastua sinuun. En halunnut ensin uskoa sitä, mutta niin siinä vain kävi. Luulin sinun tunteneen samoin ja kun sitten yhtäkkiä aloit niin julmaksi, petyin todella. Minulle jäi vain särkynyt sydän ja tunne että minun oli päästävä pois siitä ahdingosta. Luulin että sinä se et rakastanut minua…" Ivan kuunteli hiljaa.

"Sinä et kertaakaan luonasi ollessani sanonut minulle mitään. Et sanonut sitä mitä kaikkein eniten halusin. Ja kun puhuin Torisin kanssa kuinka julmaa tänne tulo oli… et varmaan kuullut muuta kuin sen lauseen. Tarkoitin, että Berwald oli ollut julma kun hylkäsi minut tänne, mutta että olen hänen ansiostaan löytänyt oikean rakkauteni…" Ivan nousi ja katsoi Tinoa silmiin. Ulkona jyrähti ukkonen ja alkoi sataa kaatamalla. Ivan nosti omat kätensä Tinon kasvoille ja he istuivat siinä polviensa varassa hetken ja vain tuijottivat toisiaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua Tino eniten koko tässä maailmassa." Ivan sanoi sateen pauhinan läpi. Tinon silmät täyttyivät taas kyyneleistä, mutta tällä kertaa ne johtuivat ilosta, jonka Ivanin sanat olivat saaneet hänessä aikaan.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua… eniten koko maailmassa…" Salaman välkähtäessä he suutelivat pitkästä aikaan molemmat täynnä rakkautta ja ilman huolia. Ivan painoi pientä rakastaan lähelle isoa kehoaan ja Tino suuteli ahnaasti hänen huuliaan. Sinä iltana he unohtivat täysin olevansa Maailma hallituksen rakennuksessa. He unohtivat, että heitä varmasti odotettiin kokoukseen. He halusivat vain tuntea toistensa lämmön ja koskea toisiaan. Ivan toisteli loputtomasti rakkauden tunnustuksia ja Tino toisti ne aina vain uudestaan. Sinä iltana he olivat vihdoin yhtä.

Aamun tullessa Maa-huoneessa oli täysi hälinä. Tino ja Ivan eivät vieläkään olleet palanneet. Pohjoismaat Alex etunenässä olivat etsineet edellisiltana näitä kahta, mutta ukkosen katkaistua sähköt he olivat luovuttaneet. Rakennus oli kuin iso labyrintti ja jos Ivan todella halusi piiloutua, häntä ja Tinoa ei ihan helposti löydettäisi. Eivät ainoastaan pohjoismaat olleet huolissaan Tinon ja Ivanin katoamisesta. Feliks ja Toris panikoivat keskenään ja Eduard oli suunniltaan ja vain ihmetteli miten näin oli päässyt käymään.

"Meidän pitää mennä etsimään heitä! Nyt on valoisaakin!" Ludwig lopulta sanoi. Kaikki nyökyttelivät ja silloin juuri parahiksi ovet aukesivat ja kadonneet valtiot astuivat sisään hymyillen ja selvästikin oikein hyvällä tuulella.

"Hyvää huomenta!" Tino tervehti ja Ivan hymyili iloisesti ja nyökkäsi muille huoneessa oleville. Heidät otti vastaan syvä ja epäuskoinen hiljaisuus.

"Mitä?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään. Heti heidän luonaan oli joukko vihaisia, huolestuneita, uteliaita ja muita heidän poissaolostaan kiinnostuneita.

"Missä te olitte?" Ludwig tivasi.

"Tuolla noin…" Tino vastasi epämääräisesti.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Alex kysyi ja mulkoili Ivania epäluuloisena.

"Paremmassa kuin koskaan." Tino hymyili ja Ivan katsoi tätä itsekin hymyillen.

"Mitä te teitte?" Elizaveta huusi ja Tino punastui syvästi. Muut katsoivat hieman vaivaantuneena suomalaisen ahdinkoa. Ivan päätti avittaa tilannetta ja kaappasi Tinon halaukseen.

"Tehtiin sovinto." Hän sanoi hymyillen. Tästä vasta hälinä syntyi. Pohjoismaalaiset alkoivat kaikki melskaamaan ja tivaamaan tapahtuneiden asioiden kulkua.

"Sinä olet taas pakottamassa hänet johonkin!" Mathias riehui ja muut huudahtelivat samantyylisiä lausahduksia. Tino yritti rauhoittaa ystäviään.

"Hei, ei mitään hätää. Kaikki on ollut vaan suurta väärinkäsitystä ja me vain vihdoin saatiin selko kaikesta!" Ivan hautasi kasvonsa sylissään olevan miehen hartiaan tukahduttaakseen naurun, joka meinasi saada vallan hänen nähdessään Tinon ystävien ilmeet. Tämä ei tietenkään saanut kovin hyvää vastaanottoa. Ivan nosti päätään ja nosti Tinon kasvot ylös.

"Teidän ei tarvitse huolehtia Tinosta. Hän on hyvissä käsissä." Niinä hyvinään, Ivan antoi Tinolle suudelman keskelle suuta ja aiheutti näin uuden hälinän. Tinon korvaan hän kuiskasi.

"Minä rakastan sinua"


End file.
